The invention relates generally to ballcock assemblies and more particularly to an improved ballcock assembly of the pivot valve type in which a high level of turbulence and a high volume water throughput between chambers in the valve is utilized to prevent the operation of the ballcock assembly from being adversely affected by foreign particles in the water. Also, a unique design and position of the pilot valve vent pin is utilized to control the opening and closing of the pilot valve.
Ballcock assemblies that have been commonly used in the past have been objectionable from the standpoint of noise, excessive water requirements for flushing, fouling due to clogging caused by foreign particles, lack of adjustability features, flooding should the float system malfunction, and short service lives. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ballcock assembly that overcomes these objectionable features of the ballcock assemblies used in the past.